


stupid love

by ruined



Category: thirteen (2003)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: Tracy is fifteen the first time a boy hits her.





	stupid love

Tracy is fifteen the first time a boy hits her. 

She and Kyle have been dating, or rather, hooking up, for two months. He seemed nice enough, tall with dark hair and an easy smile; the kind of guy she should want, the kind she could bring home to her mom, if she did that sort of thing. 

Anyway. Its Saturday. They’re at Kyle’s house, because his parents are hardly ever there, and sharing a joint. Kyle slides his hand up her thigh, and Tracy tells him no, then to fuck off when he tries again. There’s no heat to her words, and, honestly, she probably would have gave in after a few minutes. The joint in her hand is nearly through, and it’s not like she has anything else to do. 

Tracy isn’t expecting the hit, and she reels backwards in surprise. Her right cheek stings, and is hot when she cups it, her tongue aches where she accidentally bit it. 

Inexplicably, she’s reminded of Evie. 

Maybe it’s because Evie is the only other person to put hands on her. Maybe she’s just high. Either way, Tracy looks at Kyle, rage swelling in her chest, and doesn’t hesitate to hit back, landing a punch in his throat. 

Kyle falls, cursing her out between coughs, and Tracy barely dodges the hand swiping at her ankle. He moves to his knees, starting to stand, and Tracy runs. 

She doesn’t look back, and doesn’t stop until she’s home, even when she’s sure nobody’s chasing her. There, she collapses on the grass, trying to suck in as much air as she can until the black spots around her vision fade. 

(She’s never been the athletic type, add in that she hasn’t eaten today, and it’s the middle of August, it’s a miracle she made it as far as she did.) 

Tracy lays there until the urge to throw up has passed and her heart isn’t beating in her ears. Her sweat has cooled, feeling disgusting on her back. 

Later, in the bath, Tracy puffs on a cigarette and thinks about her best friend. Ex. Whatever. Two years and Tracy still isn’t over it. Her? Both. Her mom has removed any physical evidence of Evie. All the clothes, photos, anything she thought Evie might have tainted. (Except for Tracy, herself.) 

Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Not quite. 

The stuff might be gone, but her memories haven’t disappeared. Just like her piercings. They were the first things to go, but Tracy doesn’t think she’ll ever forget Evie straddling her, holding her down with  _ that  _ look in her eyes, the one that got Tracy addicted in the first place; like she was being seen, like she was wanted, like she was loved. She remembered being pinned under Evie and feeling safe there, that there was nowhere else she’d rather be, and that the pain of the needle piercing her skin was worth it when Evie bent down afterwards to place a gentle kiss above her belly button. 

It was a different kind of pain when Evie has hit her. Not like the needles, or the slap Kyle had given her. Not a pain at all, really, high as they were. But a sort of numbness, followed by a rush of something she’d never felt before. Even later, when they’d come down and there was pain, she’d never felt so happy. 

Then  _ that  _ happened, and Evie left, and Tracy has felt hollow ever since. 


End file.
